


El matrimonio del año.

by Princesweet2



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesweet2/pseuds/Princesweet2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana parrilla una actriz divorciada hace un año Tiene encima a la prensa, debido al escándalo de su divorcio. Lo peor que le puede pasar es fingir un matrimonio feliz para acallar el escándalo, con su antigua co-estrella en once upon a time: Jennifer Morrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El matrimonio del año.

**Author's Note:**

> hola chicas, me presento, soy una escritora que le gusta mucho once upon a time y le fascina ver a Emma y Regina juntas. Pero también he notado ciertas cosas raras en Las actrices, es por ello que Decidí subir un fic Morrilla aqui que espero sea de su agrado. 
> 
> En este fic daremos un salto muy grande en el Tiempo, pues once upon a time ya ha terminado y los actores han retomado sus vidas en nuevos proyectos. 
> 
> Lana y Jen se reencontraran después de algunos años y las cosas no se quedaran tan tranquilas. 
> 
> este fic es con fines totalmente de diversión, no se hace por maldad y mucho menos con Malas intenciones.

Capítulo 1-Al apagar las cámaras.

Salió a la tarde de finales de abril y los chacales la acorralaron. Cuando Lana entró en la perfumería de Beverly Boulevard, sólo la acechaban tres, pero ahora había quince… veinte… quizá más; una jauría aullante y feroz que andaba suelta por Los Ángeles, con las cámaras disparando sin cesar, dispuestos a arrancar el último jirón de carne de sus huesos.

Los flashes la cegaron. Lana se dijo que podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa que le dijeran. ¿Acaso no llevaba un año entero haciéndolo? Empezaron a formularle sus rudas preguntas. Demasiadas, deprisa y a voz en cuello, palabras que se entremezclaban. Hasta que nada tuvo sentido. Uno de ellos puso algo en sus manos, un ejemplar de la prensa sensacionalista, y le gritó al oído:

—¡Acaba de publicarse, Lana! ¿Quieres decir algo al respecto? –

Ella bajó la vista y vio la ecografía de un bebé en la portada de Flash. El bebé de Fred y Jade. El bebé que tenía que haber sido de ella.

La sangre le bajó a los pies. Los flashes destellaron y las cámaras se dispararon mientras Lana se llevaba el dorso de la mano a la boca. Después de meses y meses de aguantar el problema, al final perdió la compostura y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Las cámaras lo registraron todo, la mano en su boca, las lágrimas en sus ojos… Por fin les había dado a los chacales lo que llevaban un año intentando conseguir, las fotografías de Lana parrilla , la carismática actriz de cuarenta y un años, derrumbándose mientras su vida se desmoronaba a su alrededor.  
Dejó caer la revista al suelo y se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo, pero la habían acorralado. Intentó retroceder, pero estaban detrás de ella… delante… por todas partes… con sus cegadores flashes y su vocerío despiadado. Su olor le anegó el olfato, el olor a sudor, cigarrillos, colonia barata. Alguien la pisó. Un codo se clavó en su costado. Estrecharon el cerco robándole el aire, asfixiándola…

 

 

Jennifer Morrison contemplaba la desagradable escena desde los escalones del restaurante. Acababa de salir a la calle cuando la conmoción estalló y se detuvo para ver qué pasaba. Hacía dos años que no veía a Lana y entonces sólo de forma fugaz, pero ahora, mientras contemplaba cómo la acosaban los paparazzi, los amargos sentimientos del pasado volvieron a invadir a la rubia.

La parte alta de la escalinata le ofrecía una buena panorámica del caos desatado. Algunos reporteros sostenían las cámaras por encima de sus cabezas, mientras que otros prácticamente pegaban los objetivos a la cara de la actriz. Ella llevaba tratando con la prensa desde que era muy joven, pero nada la había preparado para el descontrol del último año. Lástima que no hubiera ningún héroe por los alrededores para rescatarla.

Jennifer se había pasado cinco miserables años rescatando a Lana de situaciones peliagudas, pero sus días de interpretar a la noble Emma Swan en su papel de salvadora de la temible alcaldesa Regina Mills, personaje representado por Lana, hacía tiempo que habían quedado atrás. En esta ocasión, Lana parrilla tendría que salvar su propio pellejo o, aún más probable, esperar a que su mami lo hiciera por ella.

Los paparazzi no la habían visto. Últimamente, la rubia no era blanco de sus objetivos, aunque sí lo habría sido si hubiera aparecido en el mismo encuadre que Lana .once upon a time había sido una de las series de mayor éxito en la historia de la televisión. Estuvieron seis años en el aire y ya llevaban dos fuera de las pantallas, pero el público no las había olvidado, en especial a Regina Mills , la villana favorita de Norteamérica, papel interpretado por lana parrilla.  
Una mujer que fuera mejor persona habría sentido lástima por el aprieto en que ella se encontraba, pero la rubia sólo había llevado la insignia de heroína en la pantalla. Miró a Lana y esbozó una mueca.

«¿Qué tal tu espíritu de villana incontenible y temida , Regina?»

De repente, las cosas tomaron un giro más desagradable. Dos paparazzi empezaron a competir dándose empujones y uno de ellos le propinó un fuerte golpe a Lana, que perdió el equilibrio y empezó a caerse, momento en que levantó la cabeza y la vio. En medio de toda aquella locura, de las brutales disputas y los fuertes empujones, en medio del clamor y el caos, ella la vio. Allí, a apenas diez metros de distancia. Su expresión reflejó sobresalto, no por la caída, pues de algún modo había conseguido mantenerse en pie, sino por el hecho de ver a Jennifer . Sus miradas se encontraron, las cámaras se apretujaron más a su alrededor y la petición de ayuda que reflejaron sus facciones hizo que volviera a parecer una niña. La contempló sin moverse, simplemente fijándose en aquellos ojos verdes y redondos .Entonces la mirada de Lana se nubló y Jennifer percibió el momento exacto en que su compañera comprendió que ella no iba a ayudarla, que seguía siendo la misma cabrona egoísta de siempre.  
¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Cuándo había podido contar con ella para algo? Su graciosa cara de niña se contrajo con desdén y volvió a centrarse en librarse de las cámaras.

Jen se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando escapar una oportunidad de oro y empezó a bajar los escalones, pero había esperado demasiado. Lana ya había lanzado el primer puñetazo. No fue un buen puñetazo, pero cumplió con su objetivo y dos paparazzi se apartaron a un lado para que ella pudiera llegar a su coche. Lana subió y, segundos más tarde, se alejaba a toda velocidad. Mientras se sumía erráticamente en el tráfico de los viernes por la tarde de Los Ángeles, los paparazzi corrieron hacia sus mal aparcados todoterrenos negros y salieron disparados tras ella.

Si el servicio de aparcamiento del restaurante no hubiera elegido aquel Momento para llevarle su Mercedes, probablemente Jennifer se habría olvidado del incidente, pero cuando se sentó al volante de su coche, la curiosidad la venció. ¿Adónde iba a lamer sus heridas una reina de la pantalla con el corazón destrozado cuando no le quedaba ningún lugar donde esconderse?

La comida a que había asistido Jen había sido un desastre y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que decidió unirse a la cabalgata de paparazzi. Aunque no podía ver La camioneta Audi de Lana, por la forma serpenteante en que los periodistas se movían entre el tráfico dedujo que su antigua colega estaba conduciendo de forma alocada en dirección a Sunset. Jen encendió la radio, volvió a apagarla y consideró su situación. Su mente empezó a sopesar una interesante perspectiva.

Al final, la cabalgata tomó la carretera del Pacífico en dirección norte y a ella se le ocurrió cuál era el destino probable de Lana. Frotó la parte superior del volante con el pulgar. La vida estaba llena de interesantes coincidencias…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Deseó poder arrancarse la piel y cambiarla por otra. Ya no quería ser Lana parrilla . Quería ser una persona con dignidad y merecedora de respeto. Oculta tras los cristales tintados de su Audi, se enjugó la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Hubo un tiempo en que hacía sonreír a la gente con sus ocurrencias, pero ahora, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos en contra, se había convertido en la imagen misma del sufrimiento y la humillación. El único consuelo que había tenido desde el hundimiento de su matrimonio era saber que los paparazzi nunca, en ningún momento, la habían fotografiado con la cabeza baja. Incluso el peor día de su vida, aquel en que su esposo la había dejado por Jade Gentry, había conseguido esbozar una de las sonrisas características de Regina Mills y adoptar una pose de mujer fría para los chacales que la acosaban. Pero ahora le habían robado sus últimos vestigios de orgullo. Y Jennifer Morrison lo había presenciado.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La había visto por última vez en una fiesta unos dos años atrás. Estaba rodeada de mujeres, lo que no constituía ya ninguna sorpresa. Ella se había ido de la fiesta de inmediato. Sonó una bocina. No podía enfrentarse a su casa vacía ni a la lastimosa diversión pública en que se había convertido su vida, así que se dirigió a la casa de su viejo amigo Mike vogel , en la playa de Malibú. Aunque llevaba conduciendo una hora, el ritmo de su corazón no había disminuido. Poco a poco, había perdido las dos cosas que más le importaban, su esposo y su orgullo. Tres cosas, si incluía la gradual desintegración de su carrera. Y ahora aquello. Jade Gentry llevaba en sus entrañas el hijo que Lana tanto había deseado. Mike abrió la puerta.

—¿Estás loca?

La agarró de la muñeca, la hizo entrar en el fresco y sombreado vestíbulo y asomó la cabeza al exterior, pero la entrada de su casa ofrecía suficiente intimidad para ocultarla a la vista de los periodistas que estaban aparcando en el arcén de la carretera de la costa del Pacífico.

—Es seguro —declaró ella un tanto irónicamente, pues nada parecía seguro en aquellos días. Él se pasó la mano por su rapada cabeza.

—Esta noche, en E! News ya estaremos casados y tú estarás embarazada.

¡Si tan sólo fuera verdad!, pensó ella mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa.

Hacía ocho años que conocía a Mike. Lo conoció durante el rodaje de Miami Medical , cuando él representaba a Chris deleo , el doctor que se disputaba el puesto con su personaje la doctora Eva Zambrano , pero Mike hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de representar papeles secundarios para protagonizar una serie de comedias románticas para niñas de 18 años.

Aunque apenas medía un metro setenta, Mike tenía un cuerpo bonito y bien proporcionado, así como unas facciones bastante atractivas lo que le daba para encarnar al típico chico guapo de buenos modales que hacia lo imposible por su amada.

—No debería haber venido —dijo Lana sin hablar en serio.

Mike silenció la retransmisión del partido de béisbol que estaba viendo en su televisor de plasma y, al ver el aspecto de Lana, frunció el ceño. Ella sabía que había perdido más peso del que su esbelto cuerpo podía permitirse, pero eran los disgustos, no la anorexia, lo que le encogía el estómago.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me hayas devuelto mis dos últimas llamadas? —preguntó Mike.

Ella empezó a quitarse las gafas de sol, pero entonces cambió de idea. Nadie quería ver las lágrimas de un payaso, ni siquiera el mejor amigo del payaso.

—La verdad es que estoy demasiado absorta en mí misma para preocuparme por nadie más.

—No es cierto. —La voz de Mike se suavizó con ternura—. Tienes pinta de necesitar una copa.

—No hay suficiente alcohol en el mundo para… Vale, de acuerdo.

—No oigo ningún helicóptero. Sentémonos en la terraza. Prepararé unos margaritas.

Vogel desapareció en el interior de la cocina. Lana se quitó las gafas de sol y atravesó con pesadumbre el suelo de terrazo moteado hasta el lavabo para arreglar los daños resultantes del ataque de los paparazzi.

Debido a su pérdida de peso, su cara había empezado a hundirse por debajo de los pómulos y, si su boca no tuviera esos labios carnosos, sus grandes ojos se habrían comido su cara. Colocó un mechón de su pelo liso y moreno detrás de la oreja. En un intento por animarse y suavizar sus nuevas y angulosas facciones, se había hecho un moderno corte de pelo, escalado y curvo junto a las mejillas y con un flequillo largo y desigual. En los días de once upon a time se había visto obligada a llevar su negro pelo en una melena sofisticada y estrictamente elegante.  
Aquel peinado humillante también había enfatizado el contraste entre su imagen de chica divertida y sencilla.

Lana siempre se había sentido acomplejada por su rostro un tanto claro para lo que los norteamericanos entendían por “Latino” , sus ojos marrones y pequeños, y sobre todo su boca adornada con lo que ella consideraba una gran cicatriz . Por un lado, sus poco convencionales facciones le habían proporcionado fama, pero en una ciudad como Hollywood, donde hasta las cajeras de los supermercados eran auténticos monumentos, no ser guapa constituía toda una prueba. Claro que ahora eso ya no le importaba, pero mientras estuvo casada con Fred di blasio , el elegante empresario desde luego que le comenzó a importar.

El agotamiento se apoderó de ella. Hacía seis meses que no asistía a sus clases de baile y le costaba un gran esfuerzo levantarse de la cama. arregló lo mejor que pudo los desperfectos del maquillaje de sus ojos y regresó al salón. Mike acababa de mudarse a aquella casa, que había decorado con muebles de los años cincuenta. Debía de estar rememorando el pasado, porque encima de la mesilla auxiliar del sofá había un libro sobre la historia televisiva norteamericana. En la página abierta, la fotografía del reparto de once upon a time le devolvió la mirada y Lana mejor miró hacia otro lado.

En la terraza, unas macetas blancas de estuco con frondosas plantas verdes de hoja perenne proporcionaban un muro de privacidad frente a los posibles mirones que pasearan por la playa. La morena se quitó las sandalias y se dejó caer en una tumbona estampada con franjas azules y marrones. El océano se extendía al otro lado de la barandilla tubular blanca. Unos cuantos surferos habían braceado más allá de donde rompían las olas, pero el mar estaba demasiado calmado para conseguir un deslizamiento decente y sus tablas cabeceaban en el agua como fetos flotando en el líquido amniótico.

Un pinchazo de dolor le cortó la respiración. Fred y ella habían sido una pareja de cuento de hadas. Él era el viril príncipe encantador detrás del aspecto de patito feo de el, ella había visto la hermosa alma que habitaba en su interior. Y Ella era la adorable esposa que le había dado el sólido amor que él necesitaba. Durante los dos años de cortejo y los tres de matrimonio que duró su relación, los periodistas los siguieron a todas partes, pero, aun así, ella no estaba preparada para la histeria que se desató cuando Fred la dejó por Jade Gentry.

En privado, ella se quedaba tumbada en la cama, incapaz de moverse. En público exhibía una sonrisa estampada en su cara. Sin embargo, por muy alta que mantuviera la cabeza, las historias compasivas que se contaban sobre ella empeoraban cada vez más. La prensa amarilla clamaba:

«A la animosa Lana parrilla se le ha roto el corazón.»

«La valerosa Lana quiere suicidarse tras oír las declaraciones de Fred: "Nunca supe lo que era el amor verdadero hasta que conocí a Jade Gentry."»

«¡Lana se consume! Sus amigos temen por su vida.»

Aunque la carrera de Fred comenzaba a ser más exitosa que la de ella, Lana seguía siendo Regina mills, la villana de Norteamérica, y la opinión pública se volvió contra él por abandonar a un querido icono de la televisión.Fred lanzó su propio contraataque:

«Fuentes anónimas declaran que Fred ansiaba tener hijos, pero que Lana estaba demasiado volcada en su carrera para dedicar tiempo a una familia.»

Lana nunca le perdonaría esa mentira. Cuando ella habia dedicado su tiempo no solo a él, sino también a los hijos que había tenido con sus anteriores parejas.

Mike salió a la terraza llevando una bandeja de cuero blanco con dos vasos de margarita y una jarra medio llena. Con toda galantería, ignoró las lágrimas que resbalaban por debajo de las gafas de sol de Lana.

—El bar está oficialmente abierto.

—Gracias, colega.

Lana cogió el cóctel helado y, cuando Mike se giró para dejar la bandeja en la mesa de la blanca terraza, se enjugó las lágrimas. No podía contarle lo de la ecografía. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas sabían lo que significaba para ella tener un hijo. Ese dolor lo había mantenido en secreto. Un secreto que las fotografías que acababan de tomarle expondrían al mundo.

—El viernes pasado terminamos la grabación de warriors—explicó Lana—. Otro desastre.

No podía afrontar tres fracasos en pantalla seguidos y eso era lo que tendría cuando se estrenara warriors . Dejó el vaso en el suelo sin probarlo.

—Mi madre está furiosa por los seis meses de vacaciones que me he tomado — dijo ella. Mike se sentó en una silla tulipán de plástico moldeado.

—Has estado trabajando prácticamente desde que saliste del útero. Tu madre tiene que permitirte holgazanear un poco.

—Ya, como que eso va a suceder.

—Ya sabes lo que opino respecto a su forma de presionarte —comentó él—. No pienso decir nada más sobre ese asunto.

—No lo hagas.

Ella conocía de sobra la generalmente acertada opinión de Mike sobre la difícil relación que ella mantenía con su madre. Lana dobló las piernas y se las rodeó con los brazos contra el estómago.

—Diviérteme con algún buen cotilleo.

—Mi coprotagonista está cada día más loca. Si alguna vez se me ocurre grabar otra película con esa mujer, mátame. —Mike movió su silla para que su cabeza rapada quedara en la sombra—. ¿Sabías que ella y jen habían salido juntas?

A Lana se le encogió el estómago.

—Son tal para cual.

—ella está cuidando la casa…

Lana levantó una mano.

—Para. No soporto hablar de Jennifer Morrison . Y menos hoy.

Jennifer podría haberla visto morir aplastada aquella tarde y ni siquiera se le habría borrado la sonrisa de la cara. ¡Dios, cuánto la odiaba! Incluso después de Tantos años. Afortunadamente, Mike cambió de tema sin formular ninguna pregunta acerca de Jennifer.

—Ya viste el sondeo de opinión de USA Today de la semana pasada, ¿no? Aquel sobre las protagonistas de series de televisión. Regina mills es la tercera después de Lucy y Mary Tyler Moore. Incluso has desbancado a Barbará Edén. Lana había leído el resultado de la encuesta, pero la dejó indiferente.

—Odio a Regina mills.

—Pues eres la única. Regina es un icono. No quererla es antiamericano.

—Hace dos años que la serie dejó de emitirse. ¿Por qué no se olvidan de ella?

—Quizá las continuas reposiciones que se emiten por todo el mundo tengan algo que ver.  
Lana se subió las gafas de sol.

—Cuando la serie empezó yo tenía treinta y cuatro, era soltera y feliz. Cuando se dejó de rodar tenia treinta y nueve, estaba felizmente casada.

Mike se dio cuenta de que Lana tenía los ojos rojos, pero no comentó nada.

—Regina mills no tiene edad. Es el ejemplo de cualquier mujer y el mas grande deseo de cualquier hombre.

—Pero yo no soy Regina Mills , sino Lana parrilla. Mi vida me pertenece a mí, no al mundo.

—¡Pues te deseo buena suerte!

No podía seguir haciendo aquello, pensó Lana: reaccionar una y otra vez a las fuerzas externas, incapaz de actuar por sí misma; siguiendo siempre las sugerencias de los demás, nunca las suyas propias. Apretó más las rodillas contra el pecho y examinó los arco iris que había pedido a la pedicura que le pintara en las uñas de los pies en un vano intento por animarse. Si no lo hacía en aquel momento, no lo haría nunca.

—Mike, ¿qué te parecería si tú y yo viviéramos un pequeño… un gran romance?

—¿Un romance?

—Sí, nosotros dos. —No podía mirarlo a la cara, así qué mantuvo la vista clavada en los arco iris—. Nos enamoraríamos muy públicamente. Y quizá… Mike, llevo dándole vueltas a esto mucho tiempo… Sé que pensarás que es una locura. Y lo es. Pero… si no detestas la idea, he pensado que… al menos podríamos considerar la posibilidad de… casarnos.

—¿Casarnos?

Mike se puso en pie de golpe. Aunque era uno de sus amigos más queridos, Lana se sonrojó. De todos modos, ¿qué era otro momento humillante en un año lleno de ellos? se soltó las piernas.

—Sé que no debería soltártelo así, sin más. Y también sé que es una idea rara. Muy rara. Cuando se me ocurrió, yo también lo pensé, pero después la analicé objetivamente y no me pareció tan horrible.

—Lana, yo soy gay.

—Se rumorea que eres gay.

—Sí, pero en la vida real también lo soy.

—Pero estás tan metido en el armario que prácticamente nadie lo sabe. — Deslizó las piernas por el lado de la tumbona y el arañazo reciente de su tobillo le escoció—. Eso acabaría con los rumores. Enfréntate a ello, Mike. Si se enteran de que eres homosexual, será el fin de tu carrera.

—Ya lo sé. —Se frotó la cabeza rapada con la mano—. Lana, tu vida es un circo y, por mucho que te adore, no quiero verme arrastrado a la pista central.

—Ésta es la idea: si tú y yo estamos juntos, el circo se acabará.

Él volvió a sentarse y ella se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Mike, sólo piénsalo. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Podríamos vivir nuestras vidas como quisiéramos, sin interferir en la del otro. Piensa en toda la libertad que tendrías… que tendríamos los dos. —Apoyó la mejilla en la rodilla de Mike un segundo y después se sentó a su lado—. Tú y yo somos una pareja más llamativa de lo que éramos Fred y yo. Mike y Lana seríamos un matrimonio aburrido y, después de un par de meses, la prensa nos dejaría en paz. Viviríamos por debajo del radar. Tú no tendrías que seguir saliendo con todas esas mujeres por las que has fingido sentir interés. Podrías verte con quién quisieras. Nuestro matrimonio sería la tapadera perfecta para ti.

Y para ella sería la manera de conseguir que el mundo dejara de compadecerla. Por un lado recuperaría su dignidad pública y, por el otro, su matrimonio constituiría una especie de póliza de seguros que evitaría que volviera a lanzarse por un precipicio emocional a causa de un hombre.

—Piénsalo, Mike. Por favor. —Tenía que dejar que él se hiciera a la idea antes de mencionar a los niños—. Piensa en lo liberador que sería.

—No pienso casarme contigo.

—Yo tampoco querría —declaró una voz terriblemente familiar desde el otro lado de la terraza—. Antes dejaría de beber.

Lana se incorporó como un rayo y vio a Jennifer Morrison subiendo tranquilamente las escaleras que conducían a la playa. Jen se detuvo en lo alto con una mueca de calculada ironía. Ella contuvo el aliento.

—No quisiera interrumpir. —la rubia se apoyó en la barandilla—. Es la conversación más interesante que he oído casualmente desde que Regina y sus amigas comentaron la posibilidad de teñirse el vello púbico. Mike, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que eres homosexual ? Ahora no podremos volver a dejarnos ver juntos en público pensarían que yo te convertí.

A diferencia de lana , Mike pareció sentirse aliviado por la interrupción y, levantando el vaso hacia la cabeza bañada por el sol de jen, declaró:

—Pues tú me presentaste a mi último novio.

—Debía de estar borracha. —Entonces la anterior compañera de reparto de lana se fijó en ella—: Hablando de desastres… tú estás hecha un asco.

 

Tenía que largarse de allí. Lana dirigió la mirada hacia las puertas que comunicaban con el interior de la casa, pero en las cenizas de su autoestima todavía Quedaba un débil rescoldo de dignidad, así que no podía dejar que ella la viera salir huyendo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó a Jennifer —. Seguro que no se trata de una coincidencia.

Ella señaló la jarra con la cabeza.

—No estaréis bebiendo esa mierda, ¿no?

—Seguro que te acuerdas de dónde guardo el alcohol de verdad.

Mike miró a Lana con preocupación.

—Después —respondió jennifer , y se sentó en la tumbona que había frente a la que había utilizado lana .

La arena que tenía pegada en la pantorrilla brilló como diamantes diminutos. La brisa jugueteó en su pelo rubio. A Lana se le revolvió el estómago. parecia Un hermoso ángel caído. La imagen procedía de un artículo escrito por un conocido crítico de televisión poco después del desastre que terminó con una de las series más exitosas de la historia de la televisión en la última década. Lana todavía se acordaba del artículo.

Nos imaginamos a Jennifer Morrison en el cielo. Su cara es tan perfecta que los otros ángeles no se deciden a echarla, aunque se ha bebido todo el vino sagrado, ha seducido a los preciosos ángeles vírgenes y ha robado un arpa para reemplazar la que perdió en una partida de póquer celestial. La vemos poner en peligro a todo el grupo por volar demasiado cerca del sol y, a continuación, lanzarse en picado con temeridad hacia el mar. Pero la comunidad angélica está hechizada por los verdes campos de sus ojos y los rayos de sol que se entrelazan con su pelo, así que le perdonan sus transgresiones… hasta que su último y peligroso descenso que los zambulle a todos en el barro.

Jen apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la tumbona. Esa posición resaltó contra el cielo su perfil, que seguía siendo perfecto. A la edad de treinta y nueve años, los suaves contornos de su juventud hedonista se habían endurecido haciendo que su belleza deslumbrante y perezosa resultara todavía más destructiva. Reflejos castaño dorados adornaban su rubio cabello, el cinismo enturbiaba sus ojos verdes de niña de coro y la sorna flotaba en las comisuras de su boca perfectamente simétrica.  
El hecho de que alguien tan carente de escrúpulos hubiera oído su conversación con Mike ponía enferma a lana. No podía huir, todavía no, pero sus piernas empezaban a flaquear  
.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lana se dejó caer en una de las sillas tulipán.

—Había empezado a contártelo —respondió Mike —. A veces, Jennifer utiliza la otra casa que tengo un poco más abajo en la playa, la que estoy intentando vender. Como ha conseguido que nadie quiera darle trabajo, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que holgazanear por aquí y molestarme.

—No es que nadie quiera darme trabajo. —Morrison cruzó sus tobillos cubiertos de arena. Incluso los arcos de sus pies tenían una curvatura tan perfecta como la hoja de una cimitarra —. Justo la semana pasada me ofrecieron humillarme a mí misma en un nuevo reality show televisivo. Si no hubiera estado tan colocada cuando me llamaron, es probable que hubiera aceptado. Pero ya está bien así. —Sacudió una de sus elegantes manos—. Demasiado trabajo.

—Sí, lo que tú digas —contestó Mike .

Parrilla escudriñó con nerviosismo la playa en busca de fotógrafos. Aquélla era una playa privada, pero la prensa haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una fotografía actual de ella y Jennifer juntas. ¡Emma y Regina juntas en público después de tanto tiempo! Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien tan predeciblemente malvada como Jennifer Morrison formara parte de su pesadilla pública.

La rubia se reclinó en la tumbona y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Parecía una aristócrata aburrida tomando el sol. Una imagen engañosa, pues Jennifer a duras penas había terminado en la universidad de Loyola gracias a algún benefactor y fue criada en Illinois Chicago por un padre que era un auténtico gorrón.

—Espero que hayas escondido las cuchillas de afeitar, Mike . Según se rumorea, después del duro golpe que le ha dado la vida, nuestra alcaldesa ha desarrollado instintos suicidas. Personalmente, creo que debería celebrar haberse librado por fin del tarado con el que se casó. Jade Gentry debe de haberse vuelto loca al dejarse embaucar por Míster América. Dime la verdad, Regina . A fred di blasio no se le levanta, ¿verdad?

—Veo que sigues siendo una perfecta dama . ¡Qué tranquilizador!

Tenía que escapar de allí sin que pareciera que salía corriendo. Intentó levantarse despacio de la tumbona y coger sus sandalias como si tal cosa, pero se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que no recordaba dónde las había dejado.  
Jennifer abrió los ojos y obsequió a lana aquella sonrisa suya, despreocupada y socarrona, que había desarmado a tantas mujeres que, por lo demás, tenían buen criterio.

—Por lo que he leído, la feliz pareja ha regresado al extranjero para continuar con sus bien publicitadas obras benéficas.

Durante su luna de miel, Fred y Jade realizaron un viaje humanitario a Tailandia. Lana nunca olvidaría su comunicado de prensa.

«Queremos utilizar nuestra fama para dar a conocer la causa humanitaria preferida de Jade, la lucha contra la explotación de los niños por parte de la industria del sexo.»

Lana no tenía ninguna causa humanitaria, al menos nada que lucra más allá de firmar algunos sustanciosos cheques. Buscó desesperadamente sus sandalias con la mirada. Morrison señaló con su estilizado dedo debajo de la tumbona en la que lana se había sentado antes.

—Su campaña para reforzar las leyes contra el turismo sexual con niños es enternecedora. Y, mientras ellos batallan en el Congreso, he oído decir que tú has estado dedicando tus energías a comprar en los almacenes Fred Segal.

Lana no aguantó más y perdió su autodominio.

—De verdad te odio.

—Imposible. Regina mills nunca podría odiar a su querida Emma . No después de que ella dedicara seis años de su vida a sacarla de sus locos apuros.

Lana cogió sus sandalias y se puso una.

—Para ya, jen—dijo Mike .

Pero Jennifer no había terminado.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te perseguía aquel espectro espantoso por culpa de Rumpelstiltskin ? ¿y qué me dices cuando tu hermanita Elphaba te quería patear el trasero por culpa de tus “encantadores” padres?

Si no respondía a sus provocaciones, Jennifer dejaría de pincharla. Pero a la rubia siempre le había encantado la tortura lenta.

—Incluso el día de nuestra boda te metiste en problemas. Fue una suerte que no llegáramos a rodar aquel capítulo. Por lo que tengo entendido, yo iba a dejarte embarazada durante la luna de miel. Si la cadena no hubiera cortado el suministro, yo habría sido la madre de un pequeña Reginita .La rabia de Lana explotó.

—¡No era un pequeña Regina , sino unos gemelos! Se suponía que íbamos a tener gemelos, una niña y un niño. Es obvio que estabas demasiado colocada para recordar ese pequeño detalle.

—Sería por inmaculada concepción, seguro. ¿Te imaginas a Regina desnuda y…?

Lana no pudo aguantarlo más y se dirigió a la casa, con una sandalia calzada y la otra en la mano.

—Yo que tu no me iría —declaró Jennifer con parsimonia—. Hace diez minutos vi a un fotógrafo esconderse en los arbustos del otro lado de la carretera. Alguien debe de haber visto tu coche.

Estaba atrapada.

Ella la miró de arriba abajo, uno de sus numerosos hábitos desagradables.

—Por casualidad no habrás vuelto a fumar, ¿no, lana? Necesito un cigarrillo y Mike se niega a tener en su casa un cartón para los invitados. Es un auténtico boy-scout. —Arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas—. Salvo por sus vicios con miembros de su mismo género.

Mike intentó aliviar la tensión.

—Sabes que sólo la soporto porque desde siempre le he tenido muchísimo cariño. ¡casi salíamos juntos, ella no sabía que yo era gay y yo no sabía que era lesbiana! —le dijo a Lana .

—Eres demasiado exigente para haber pensado andar con ella —replicó la morena.

—Vuelve a mirarla—contestó Mike con sequedad.

No era justo. Jennifer debería estar muerta por sus excesos, pero el delgaducho cuerpo que ella recordaba de once upon a time habia ganado algo de peso y sus formas elegantes pero desperdiciadas se habían convertido en fuertes músculos. Por debajo de la manga de su camiseta blanca asomaban sensuales curvas que rodeaba su perfecto abdomen y su short azul marino dejaba a la vista unas largas y bien torneadas piernas de una corredora de largas distancias. Su pelo rubio y espeso estaba alborotado y su pálida piel, tan característica en ella como una resaca, había desaparecido. Salvo por el aire de decadencia que, como una mala reputación, lo impregnaba, Jennifer Morrison tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente saludable.

—Ahora hace ejercicio —intervino Mike con un susurro exagerado, como si estuviera divulgando un jugoso escándalo.

—Morrison no ha hecho ejercicio ni un solo día de su vida —replicó lana—. Consiguió ese cuerpo vendiendo lo que le quedaba de su alma.

Jennifer sonrió y volvió su cara de ángel malo hacia lana.

—Cuéntame algo más sobre ese plan tuyo de recuperar tu orgullo casándote con Mike. No es tan interesante como la conversación del vello púbico, pero…

Lana apretó las mandíbulas.

—Te juro por Dios que si le cuentas algo de esto a alguien…

—No lo hará —contestó Mike —. Nuestra jen nunca se ha interesado por nadie que no sea ella misma.

Eso era cierto. Aun así, lana no soportaba saber que ella había oído algo tan sumamente humillante para ella. Jennifer y lana habían trabajado juntos desde que ella tenía treinta y dos y A los treinta y dos, su egocentrismo era bastante palpable, pero conforme su fama crecía, Jennifer se volvió más y más irresponsable de una forma deliberada. No costaba mucho darse cuenta de que, con el tiempo, se había vuelto todavía más cínica y egocéntrica.  
La rubia flexionó una rodilla.

—¿No eres un poco joven para haber renunciado al amor verdadero?

Lana se sentía como si tuviera cien años. Su matrimonio de cuento de hadas había fracasado poniendo punto final a sus sueños de tener una familia propia y un hombre que la quisiera por sí misma y no por lo que pudiera hacer por la carrera de él. Lana volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol mientras sopesaba el peligro que suponían los chacales que merodeaban en el exterior frente al peligro de la bestia que tenía delante.

—No pienso hablar contigo de este tema.

—Déjalo ya, jen —intervino Mike —. Ha tenido un año muy duro.

—Las desventajas de ser adorada —replicó jennifer .

Vogel resopló.

—Nada de lo que tú tendrás que preocuparte nunca.

Morrison cogió el cóctel abandonado de lana, bebió un sorbo y se estremeció al notar su sabor.

—Nunca he visto al público tomarse de una forma tan personal el divorcio de una celebridad. Me sorprende que ninguno de tus enloquecidos fans se haya auto inmolado a lo tonto.

—La gente se siente como si fuera familia de Lana —comentó Mike —. Sufrieron y crecieron con Regina Mills.

Jennifer dejó el vaso.

—También crecieron conmigo

—Pero Regina y lana son básicamente la misma persona, mientras que tú y Emma no lo son.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Jennifer se levantó de la tumbona—. Todavía odio a aquella tonta, ilusa, tan desesperantemente cursi.

Sin embargo, lana quería a Emma Swan. Todo en ella le encantaba. Su gran corazón, su lealtad, la forma en que intentaba proteger a Regina de la familia charming, La forma en que, al final, se enamoró de la villana que le había condenado a una vida de infierno, habiéndola perdonado y salvado, entregándole su final feliz a Regina. Le gustaba todo salvo la mujer en que Emma se convertía cuando las cámaras dejaban de rodar.

Los tres habían vuelto a caer en sus viejos patrones de conducta: Jennifer atacándola y Mike defendiéndola. Pero ella ya no era una niña y tenía que defenderse a sí misma.

—Yo no creo que odies a Emma. Creo que siempre quisiste ser Emma, pero estabas tan lejos de conseguirlo que fingías despreciarla.

Jennifer bostezó.

—Quizá tengas razón. Mike, ¿estás seguro de que nadie se ha dejado algo de hierba por aquí? ¿Ni siquiera un cigarrillo?

—Estoy seguro —contestó el hombre al mismo tiempo que sonaba el teléfono—NO se maten mientras contesto.

Mike entró en la casa. Lana quería castigar a Jennifer precisamente por ser quien era.

—Hoy podría haber muerto arrollada. Gracias por nada.

—Estabas manejando la situación tú solita. Y sin mamaíta. ¡Eso sí que ha sido una sorpresa!

Lana la miró con desprecio.

—¿Qué quieres, Morrison ? Las dos sabemos que no has aparecido por accidente.

La rubia se levantó, se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia la playa.

—Si Mike hubiera sido tan estúpido como para aceptar tu estrafalaria oferta, ¿qué habrías hecho con tu vida sexual?

—Como que eso es algo que voy a discutir contigo.

—¿Quién mejor que yo para contárselo? —contestó —. Yo estuve allí después de todo , ¿te acuerdas?

Lana no podía soportarlo ni un segundo más, así que se volvió hacia los ventanales.

—Sólo por curiosidad, Parrilla … —dijo ella a su espalda—. Ahora que Mike te ha rechazado, ¿quién es el siguiente candidato para ser el señor de Lana Parrilla ?

Ella estampó en su cara una sonrisa burlona y se volvió hacia Jennifer.

—¡Qué amable eres al preocupar a esa demoníaca cabezota tuya por mi futuro cuando tu propia vida es un auténtico desastre!

La mano le temblaba, pero la sacudió esperando que resultara un gesto gracioso y desenfadado, y entró en la casa. Mike acababa de colgar el auricular, pero ella estaba demasiado agotada para hacer otra cosa salvo pedirle que, al menos, considerara su propuesta.

Cuando llegó a Pacific Palisades, estaba tan tensa que le dolía todo. Ignoró al fotógrafo que había aparcado en la entrada de su jardín y tomó el estrecho camino que serpenteaba hasta una sencilla casa de estilo mediterráneo que podía haber cabido en la piscina de su anterior vivienda. No se había sentido capaz de quedarse en la casa que Fred y ella habían compartido. Ésta la alquilaba con muebles demasiado voluminosos para lo pequeñas que eran las habitaciones y techos demasiado bajos para lo gruesas que eran las vigas de madera, pero a ella todo eso no le importaba tanto como para buscar otra casa.

Abrió la ventana del dormitorio y fue a escuchar el contestador del teléfono.

«Lana , he visto el estúpido artículo y…»  
Borrar.  
«Lana, lo siento muchísimo…»  
Borrar.  
«Él es un imbécil, cariño, y tú eres…»  
Borrar.

Sus amigas tenían buenas intenciones, al menos la mayoría, pero su interminable compasión la asfixiaba. Para variar, desearía ser ella quien ofreciera consuelo en lugar de tener que recibirlo siempre.

«lanita , llámame enseguida. —La voz seca de su Madre llenó la habitación—. En el último ejemplar de Flash sale una fotografía que podría alterarte. No quiero que te Agarre desprevenida.»

«Demasiado tarde, Mamá.»

«Es importante que estés a la altura de las circunstancias. Le he enviado a Aarón un comunicado por correo electrónico para que lo publique en tu twitter contándole al mundo lo feliz que te sientes por Fred. Ya sabes que…»

Volvió a pulsar la tecla de borrar. ¿Por qué, aunque sólo fuera por una vez, su madre no podía comportarse como una madre en lugar de una representante? Ella la acompañó a todas las pruebas para principiantes, contrató sus primeros anuncios para la televisión y la obligó a asistir a las clases de canto y baile. A su vez, los papeles de swingtown y Miami medical le permitieron acceder a las pruebas para el personaje de Regina mills. Al oír la voz de Fred en el contestador, retrocedió un paso.

«lana , soy yo —dijo él con voz suave—. Ayer llegamos a las Filipinas. Acabo de enterarme de lo del artículo en Flash… No sé si ya lo has leído. Yo… quería contártelo personalmente antes de que lo leyeras en la prensa. Jade está embarazada…»

Escuchó su mensaje hasta el final. Percibió la culpabilidad en su voz, la súplica, el orgullo que su ineptitud como hombre le impedía disimular. Todavía esperaba que ella lo perdonara por dejarla, por mentirle a la prensa acerca de que ella no quería tener hijos. Fred era como un actor, con la necesidad de los actores de ser querido por todos, incluso por la mujer a la que le había roto el corazón. Fred quería que ella le diera un certificado gratis de no culpabilidad. Pero ella no podía dárselo. Se lo había dado todo. No sólo su corazón, no sólo su cuerpo, sino todo lo que tenía, y mira adónde la había llevado.

Lana se dejó caer en el sofá. Ya había pasado un año y allí estaba, llorando otra vez. ¿Cuándo lo superaría? ¿Cuándo dejaría de actuar exactamente como la perdedora que el mundo creía que era? Si seguía así, la amargura que la consumía ganaría la batalla y se convertiría en una persona que no quería ser. Tenía que hacer algo —cualquier cosa— que le hiciera parecer, que le hiciera sentirse como una vencedora.... 

 

CONTINUARA........


End file.
